Death star super weapons have been designed but not implemented. One key reason is the vulnerability of a giant orbiting weapon from ICBM's, known as inter-continental ballistic missiles, and/or killer satellites and/or space based nuclear explosions.
The present invention eliminates that vulnerability. Many dozen small orbiting solar generators (cells) are launched so that each cell continuously generates solar energy as exemplified in the international space station. Each cell communicates not only with earth control stations, but with each other. Each cell has an onboard processor that continuously calculates how the group of cells could quickly organize into a small area and focus their energy to one death star.
This death star can be launched at a moment's notice from earth. It is not a sitting duck. Ideally a group of death stars would continually move about the earth on tracks, ships, airplanes or in orbit.
When an attack is ordered at least one death star is launched to the rendezvous point of a group of cells. The death star obtains an orbit and fixes the target(s) in its guidance system.
The death star can have a burst power laser powered by the accumulation of dozens of cells. Or it may be a reverse telescope that focuses multiple laser rays from cells and concentrates a super laser beam to the target.
An enemy would have to obtain and destroy virtually all of the cells to knock the weapon out. Or the enemy would have to obtain and destroy multiple death star ICBM's coming from anywhere on earth.
Even this knock out scenario is not a fatal blow to the system. Since one cell can power a city of 80,000, a dozen cells could power a city of a million people. This system could focus a dozen (or more) cells at a target, such as a city, and produce the equivalent of Sherman's march through Georgia, all in a non-nuclear manner using microwave energy. All this destructive force can be done without the death star at all.
In the ideal scenario the cells would initially function as an orbiting solar generator for a city. A beam of microwave energy, perhaps five miles wide, is generated by a geostationary orbiting solar generator. PG&E is producing one system now.